Where Butterflies Never Die
by AryaBaratheon
Summary: Tabla Oculta de la comunidad del Livejournal 30 vicios, como protagonistas a los miembros de Grimoire Heart, #10 "Cadena" Encadenaria su vida con Gray y la número 13 si era necesario por Urtear.
1. Súbito

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
**Claim:** Zancrow + Hades (Por ahora, eh xD)  
**Tabla:** Oculta  
**Tema:** 1# _Súbito_  
**Título:** El mocoso y el viejo interesante  
**Resumen:** Subitamente el viejo había entrado a su habitación y Zancrow noto un aura interesante en él  
**Advertencias:** Randomness  
**Notas:**

* * *

Zancrow siempre había sido conocido por ser bastante extraño, nadie se le osaba acercar debido a su mirada psicópata y a sus instintos extraños de golpear a la gente que en su vida le había hecho algo, si, Zancrow se ganaba en su orfanato el título de "Niño raro" muchos rumores corrían sobre él.

―A mi me dijeron que unos asesinos llegaron a su casa, intentaron matar a sus padres y Zancrow les ayudó ―

Basura, la verdad, no es que le importara lo que esos insolentes mocosos creían, pero bien era cierto –y todos lo sabían- que había asesinado a un joven de su mismo orfanato solamente porque le estaba molestando, sonrió al tan solo recordar el olor de esa sangre.

Escucho a la señora del orfanato hablando con alguien, sobre él.

― ¿Zancrow? ¿Seguro que quiere conversar con él? Es peligroso―

―Parece interesante, déjeme conocerlo―

La mujer se le acercó titubeando.

―T-Tienes alguien quien quiere verte―

Observo al hombre frente a él, tenía un olor interesante y ambicioso, luego le dijo que le llamara 'Maestro Hades' y le contó de un tal mago llamado Zeref, cuando acabó de hablar, le preguntó

― ¿Quieres aprender magia e irte de aquí? ―

Zancrow rió.

―Por supuesto que sí, viejo―


	2. Presencia

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
**Claim:** Urtear  
**Tabla:** Oculta  
**Tema:** 25# _Presencia_  
**Título:** Indiferente**  
********Resumen: ** Lo mejor era hacer que jamás vio eso y hacerse la indiferente cuando le mencionaran a Ur o a Deliora.  
**Advertencias:** Bizarrez (?)  
**Notas:** Urtear me parece genial, eh xD

* * *

Urtear no sabe que está haciendo allí, viendo el desastre que hace Deliora, tampoco sabe esas ganas repentinas de regresar al sitio donde nació, solo sabe que debe intentar buscar algo de Deliora para por fin resucitar a Zeref, la niña aprieta sus puños al ver a Ur intentando calmar a un niño de pelo negro…acaso

¿Le había ya cambiado, tan rápido? Y juraba por cualquier cosa que el peliblanco inconsciente también andaba con ella, pues bien, a ella no le interesaba, porque solo el Señor Zeref importaba.

No estaba celosa por esos niños…ni tampoco quería gritarle a su madre para que notara su presencia, que estaba _viva_, mierda, _viva_

—Curioso, jamás imagine que Lyon intentara hacer la técnica que yo planeaba usar, es mi discípulo, después de todo—Le escucho decir ¿Qué estaría tramando?

Los ojos a Urtear se le abrieron cuando escucho esa técnica

"_¡CONGELACIÓN MÁXIMA: ICED SHELL!" _

Y lo peor es que miró hacia el sitio donde ella estaba escondida, pero ella simplemente cerró los ojos aunque no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas derramaran sus mejillas cuando observó al monstruo ya congelado.

Lo mejor era hacer que jamás vio eso y hacerse la indiferente cuando le mencionaran a Ur o a Deliora.


	3. Simple

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
**Claim:** Hades + Chibi!Kings of Purgatory  
**Tabla:** Oculta  
**Tema:** 27# _Simple_  
**Título:** Simplemente mortifaros**  
****Resumen: **Ese nuevo gremio suyo y sus jovenes integrantes eran simplemente unos genios en la manipulación y la destrucción  
**Advertencias:** Cositos lindos y adorables capaces de matarte 8DD  
**Notas:** Si, continuo con esta gente de pequeños xD

* * *

Hades siempre opino que su nuevo gremio era bastante menos escandaloso que Fairy Tail, los miembros de Grimoire Heart eran considerablemente más jóvenes, pero eran más callados, discretos y simplemente perfectos a la hora del asesinato.

Sin embargo, las veces cuando no están buscando a Zeref, Zancrow le quema la comida a Kain, quien llora y le pide a Rusty que con su magia de la imaginación le cree su comida, Rusty niega con la cabeza, Meldy ríe divertida al ser la más pequeña mientras Azuma observa todo, distante.

Hades suspira, esos jóvenes niños cada vez que pasaban por la calle los consideraban inocentes, si supieran que las sonrisas verdaderamente sinceras son cuando asesinan a los enemigos sin la más mínima piedad o cuando se sabe algo de Zeref

―Urtear―Saluda Rusty por encima de sus lentes viendo a la recién llegada, quien está con su típica media sonrisa y se sienta junto a él

―Rusty―Devuelve el saludo con un tono bastante feliz

― ¿Qué ocurrió? ―Pregunta Meldy―No es común en ti sonreír tanto

―Bueno…tenemos a un nuevo nakama, Meldy―explica sonriendo―Digamos que en mi viaje conocí a un mocoso de un sitio llamado la Torre del Paraíso

― ¿Cómo se llama? ―Pregunta Zancrow

―Gerard Fernández―Responde jugando con su cabello―Tenía bastante potencial, así que decidí lavarle un poquito el cerebro. Tengo grandes planes para él

Hades le miro mientras les explicaba su plan a los otros niños.

Ese nuevo gremio suyo, y sus integrantes eran simplemente unos genios en la manipulación y la destrucción


	4. Conveniencia

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
**Claim:** Chibi!Rusty  
**Tabla:** Oculta  
**Tema:** 9# _Conveniencia_  
**Título:** Convenientemente  
**Resumen: **Rusty siempre fue conocido por ser un niño callado, elegante e imaginativo  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna  
**Notas:**

**

* * *

**

Rusty desde muy pequeño había sido conocido como un niño callado, elegante e imaginativo, hablaba solo en los momentos necesarios y normalmente se la pasaba encerrado en la biblioteca de su enorme y adinerada familia de magos. Aunque sus padres no entendían esa obsesión que tenía Rusty con leer la historia de la Alianza Balam y del legendario Zeref.

―Madre ¿Por qué los no-magos tienen que vivir? ―Le pregunto una vez

―Porque los no magos tienen derecho a vivir como tú o como yo, tesoro―Le responde sonriente a su hijo, sin embargo él guarda silencio y lee de nuevo en su habitación, no entendía porque seres dependientes como los no-magos podían vivir.

Como esos asquerosos bravucones de al lado que le escupían y le decían "marica" solo por ser elegante, sus padres comenzaron a preocuparse de los dibujos de la ciudad natal del niño en llamas, cuerpos muertos y monstruos legendarios que descubrieron debajo de la cama de Rusty.

Una noche, asaltaron a su familia y la asesinaron por haber tenido libros de Zeref, tenían un símbolo de un gremio que el niño había visto en uno de los libros y eran comandados por una chica de pelo marrón oscuro, sonrió de medio lado, eso le podría ser conveniente y agarro por el brazo a la niña que apenas le llevaba unos años.

―Disculpa ¿Podría unirme a tu gremio? ―


	5. Marchita

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
**Claim:** Urtear + Zeref  
**Tabla:** Oculta  
**Tema:** 18# _Marchita_  
**Título:** Flor Marchita  
**Resumen: **Urtear desde que recuerda, admira a Zeref, por eso no quiere ser reemplazada por este  
**Advertencias:** Evil!Zeref  
**Notas:**

* * *

Desde que se acuerda que está en Grimoire Heart, ella admiraba a Zeref, aquel mago cruel, despiadado y maligno que no sentía nada por algo ni por nadie, Urtear acariciaba las fotos de Lullaby y Deliora al imaginarse el tipo de persona que sería ese mago.

Con el tiempo, llego a convertirse en una excelente discípula de Zeref, con 12 años ya había controlado la mente de un mocoso para que actuara bajo sus órdenes y con 20, ya no habían dudas de que era una de las más aptas para que Zeref le tomara como discípula, incluso un día se lo dijo Zancrow.

"_Urtear-san es tan cruel que podría convertirse en una excelente mano derecha del gran Zeref_" Lo que hizo que sonriera ante ese comentario

Urtear era una flor maligna, perfecta y cruel a la hora de matar y manipular. Sin embargo cuando tuvo a Zeref en sus brazos, el resto ya no importaba, se imaginaba a Zeref sonriéndole malvadamente y el mundo hermoso que crearían juntos, él y su gremio, pero que siempre tendría una levísima preferencia sobre ella.

Una lástima que cuando Zeref despertó, sus sueños se vinieron abajo, era cruel, despiadado y maligno, si, digno de temer, pero simplemente le miraba como una herramienta, alguien a quien él podría reemplazar rápidamente.

(Y el terror que le causa el escuchar la palabra _reemplazo_, hace que se le hiele la sangre)

—S-Señor…—Susurra herida al mago oscuro, había sido herida por tres magos santos, Zeref le mira y se agacha ante ella, recogiendo el cuerpo, Urtear sonríe quizás (quizás) Zeref si se preocupaba por ella.

— ¿Te duele, Urtear? —Pregunta suavemente, besándole la frente a la mujer, se está muriendo, si

(Se está _marchitando_, más bien)

— ¿Te duele? —Pregunta de nuevo mientras le besa la frente de nuevo

—Claro que no, s-señor…—Dice intentando levantarse mientras se aferra de la túnica del mago, escupe sangre y la vista se le nubla, las piernas no le aguantan, pero no importa, no puede dejar que el cuerpo le detenga—Yo…no me importa morir si es por usted, p-pero por favor, no me reemplace…

_(No de nuevo, no de nuevo…)_

_(Ya sufrió mucho con el Fullbuster y el Bastia, no con su Zeref, no, no de nuevo)_

La voz se le quiebra, pero Zeref le besa en los labios y le acaricia la mejilla y con una falsa dulzura, dice.

—Claro que jamás te reemplazaré, Urtear—

Dicho eso, le atravesó, rápido y sin dolor.

Las flores marchitas se supone que se les arranca de raíz.


	6. Llave

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
**Claim:** Caprico, menciones de Zoldeo, Virgo, Acuario, Leo y Lucy  
**Tabla:** Oculta  
**Tema:** 28# _Llave_  
**Título:** Autentica Dueña  
**Resumen: **Gracias a Leo, la llave de Capricornio puede regresar a su autentica ama  
**Advertencias:** Spoilers del capitulo 224  
**Notas:**

* * *

Cuando Layla le había dicho que ya no sería maga, recordó la reacción furiosa de Acuario y la sorpresa de Cáncer, Layla suspiró diciendo que se retiraría como maga porque estaba algo cansada.

― ¿¡Y tu insinúas que nos entregarás así como así! ¿¡Acaso ese marido tuyo te lo pidió! ―

―Cálmate Acuario…―Le dijo Capricornio

― ¡No me pidas que me calme, coño! ¡Escúchame bien, Layla, si se te ocurre entregarme a alguien imbécil no te voy a perdonar!―

Acuario siempre se caracterizaba por su carácter explosivo, Cáncer simplemente obedeció a su ama sin rechistar, Capricornio miro a su ama y prometió proteger a su descendencia, una lástima que Zoldio se haya pasado a la oscuridad de esa forma, pero ahora, gracias a Leo (y a Zeref, indirectamente) la llave de Capricornio, puede pasar de nuevo a su verdadera ama.

Cuando regresó con Leo con Lucy, ignorando al chico de pelo negro que se quejaba por reprobar el examen de mago clase S, la rubia sonrió y dijo.

― ¡Hola, Capricornio! ―

La cabra sonrió, Lucy era igual a su madre


	7. Error

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
**Claim:** Zancrow + Meldy (o es /) menciones de Urtear  
**Tabla:** Oculta  
**Tema:** 23# _Error_  
**Título:** Solo fue un error  
**Resumen: **Era bastante extraño ver a Urtear enojada, pero mas extraño era ver a Zancrow consolandola  
**Advertencias:** Spoilers del capitulo 215 o 214, no me acuerdo  
**Notas:** ESTOS DOS HACEN UNA PAIRING LINDA. SILENCIO.

* * *

― _¡No me llames Ur! ―_

Era bastante extraño ver a Urtear fuera de sus casillas, era de las más serenas junto a Caprico, pero verla así de enojada era algo bastante extraño, Meldy dio un paso atrás asustada, ella no sabía mucho del pasado de Urtear.

(De hecho, no se sabía básicamente nada de ella)

―L-Lo siento―

― ¿Ocurre algo, Meldy? ―Pregunto Zancrow curioso― ¿No crees que eres muy dura con Meldy, Urtear-san? Si al fin y al cabo ella no sabe que…mejor me callo, no quiero ser asesinado

―Tierra a la vista…―Dice con la cabeza baja mientras Zancrow le pone una mano en el hombro

―Bah, ya se le pasará…no te preocupes Meldy, solo fue un error―

Meldy miro a su compañero dudosa cuando vieron un enorme gigante a punto de atacar su nave.


	8. A solas

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
**Claim:** Rusty + (/?) Urtear  
**Tabla:** Oculta  
**Tema:** 24# _A solas_  
**Título:** Te ves elegante  
**Resumen: **El plan de infiltracion era más fácil de lo que pensaba, además si Rusty le dijo que estaba elegante, debe ser por algo  
**Advertencias:** ¿Pre-serie? Antes de que Urtear se infiltrara  
**Notas:** Originalmente iba a ser un Zancrow + Urtear...

* * *

El plan de infiltrarse en el Consejo Mágico era más fácil de lo que pensaba, al fin y al cabo era una joven hermosa que tenía un poder mágico impresionante y el tatuaje de su gremio estaba en su espalda, no había problema en infiltrarse si usaba un vestido que le tapara la espalda.

Además tenía al idiota de Gerard en sus manos, eso no era más fácil porque no se podía

—Urtear, te ves elegante—Comento Rusty llegando de repente y ella sonrió, conocía bien a Rusty desde que llego al gremio y sabe que él tiene buen gusto en ropa, si le dice que se ve bien es por algo.

—Gracias—Responde secamente, ellos jamás se hablaban mucho pero se conocían a la perfección, Urtear sabía que si en algo ella fallaba, Rusty no dudaría en tomar su lugar, además al igual que todos, compartían el mismo objetivo.

Se acaba de arreglar para irse, casi empujando a Rusty cuando este le besa en la mejilla como despedida.

—Se te va a extrañar, eres la que le pone freno a todos—

—Volveré pronto—Asegura devolviendo el beso en la mejilla e irse despidiéndose con la mano de sus compañeros.

Eran una familia.

Una verdadera y oscura familia.


	9. Mañana

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
**Claim:** Teenage!Urtear  
**Tabla:** Oculta  
**Tema:** 6# Mañana  
**Título:** No hay mañana para ustedes  
**Resumen: **Urtear se preguntaba porque la gente se preocupaba tanto por el mañana  
**Advertencias:** ¿Pre-serie? Antes de que Urtear se infiltrara  
**Notas:** Aún no supero el apellido de Urtear...

* * *

La adolescente estaba sentada en la ventana de un gremio, en donde alguna vez hubo vida, los cuerpos y la sangre estaban rodeadas por todas partes, sacó su orbe para comunicarse con su maestro.

—No sabían nada que nos sirviera para Zeref, señor—Dice con tono aburrido, hasta un poco desanimado—Los tuve que matar

—Está bien, regresa pronto para encomendarte otra misión—

—Entendido—

Lo peor es que ese gremio se suponía que era uno de los más fuertes y los venció sentadita, rara vez luchaba para a excepción de los entrenamientos con Azuma o con alguno de los Reyes del Purgatorio. Era tan divertido ver como ellos rogaban por su vida.

¿Por qué a los humanos les interesa tanto el mañana? Si algún día morirán.

Que ella, la joven princesa del tiempo les haya acortado el tiempo de vida, es otra cosa.

Porque el mañana no estaba en su futuro.


	10. Dominio

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
**Claim:** Zancrow, Rusty Rose, Urtear Milkovich, Meldy, Gerard Fernandez y Azuma  
**Tabla:** Oculta  
**Tema:** 20# _Dominio_  
**Título:** Juguete Nuevo  
**Resumen: **Meldy sabía que cuando Urtear tenía un juguete interesante siempre lo compartía con sus compañeros  
**Advertencias:** Childhood! (?)  
**Notas:** Tras el 225 debo decir que Urtear es lo mas genial que puede existir, esta ya en mi top 5 de personajes favoritos 8D

* * *

— _¡Llamarada del Dios Dragón! —_

Una enorme llama salió de la boca del niño, incinerando a su oponente, su superior, Zancrow rió divertido ¿Y eso era un mago Clase S? ¡Entonces él era un Clase-SS! Las llamas negras aparecieron de él, Meldy abrió la boca sorprendida por la fuerza de Zancrow, cuando Azuma dijo.

—No te sorprendas, este mocoso escandaloso no es nada, miren esto—

Dicho eso movió su mano y salió una explosión, matando a más miembros de Grimoire Heart, a Meldy los ojos le brillaron, sus compañeros eran muy fuertes. Estaba Rusty por ahí limpiando sus lentes cuando Zancrow se dispuso a intentar pegarle, cosa que no logro porque Rusty hizo un muro para evitar tal cosa, murmurando algo sobre la poca elegancia de su compañero, cuando dos presencias llegaron y bastó y sobro para que Zancrow se callara y tanto Azuma como Rusty miraran hacia allí.

―Urtear-san… ¡Regresaste! ¿Quién es ese niño?―

―Él es Gerard Fernández y espero que sean amables con él, está relacionado no solo con nosotros, sino con Oración Seis también y al igual que nosotros, busca crear el mundo de Zeref―

Dicho eso les guiño los ojos a sus "amigos" Zancrow sonrió de medio lado y dijo.

―Gusto en conocerte, Gerard, si eres amigo de Urtear-san debes ser alguien interesante―

Azuma se fue y Rusty dijo algo sobre la vestimenta de Gerard, cuando Urtear le sonrió de medio lado a la menor de ellos y se agacho para mirarle a los ojos.

― ¿No saludaras a mi nuevo amigo, Meldy? ―

Urtear la verdad daba bastante miedo, tenía un dominio perfecto de sus poderes, Meldy miro a Gerard y con una infantil sonrisa dijo.

―Gusto en conocerte, Gerard-kun―

Urtear siempre se caracterizaba en que si un juguete suyo era interesante, lo compartía con sus compañeros.


	11. Extraño

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
**Claim:** Hades, Urtear Milkovich, Rusty Rose, Zancrow & Meldy  
**Tabla:** Oculta  
**Tema:** 11# _Extraño_  
**Título:** Que traje tan extraño  
**Resumen: **Urtear en serio se preguntaba si ese traje le mejoraba sus condiciones de batalla  
**Advertencias:** Todos en plena adolescencia menos Meldy xD  
**Notas:** 8D

* * *

La adolescente miraba frunciendo el seño aquel extraño traje de batalla que su maestro le había dado como premio a ser _"Su mano derecha y su miembro más leal"_ y había que reconocer que pese a todo, por mas maligna que fuera, era una adolescente y al no tener padres, Hades (Y Zeref, pero eso es otra historia) eran sus figuras de respeto.

―Esta…extraño―Dijo simplemente

―Creo que esta mas bien feo―Comento Meldy

―Que poco elegante, me pregunto si en serio te mejora tus habilidades de lucha―Tercio Rusty

Urtear no pudo estar más de acuerdo con sus compañeros, cuando llego el maestro justo cuando Meldy iba a hacer un comentario más sobre el mendigo trajecito y en un tono normal dijo.

― ¿Te gusta? ―

―Obvio que no―Respondo Zancrow por ella―Es muy feo hasta para mi, ahora imagínate para una mujer…

―Esta…extraño…pero supongo que está bien, gracias, maestro―Responde intentando callar a Zancrow con la mirada

Hades desaparece como llego y Urtear se levanta dispuesta a irse a su habitación con el traje, no sin antes decir.

―Zancrow ¿Quieres ayudarme a probar esta cosa en batalla? ―

Los ojos a Zancrow le brillaron de la excitación.


	12. Interruptor

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
**Claim:** Azuma  
**Tabla:** Oculta  
**Tema:** 4# _Interruptor_  
**Título:** Problemas  
**Resumen: **Azuma sabía que cuando los 7 Kin se reunian todos en un mismo lugar, era un interruptor de problemas  
**Advertencias:** Spoilers de la saga actual  
**Notas:** 8D

* * *

― ¿Este gremio solo es de críos y gatos? ―

¿Y este era el gremio que venció a Oración Seis? Que enorme decepción y pensar que ese alguna vez fue el gremio de su maestro, sintió unas presencias poderosas y malignas, suponía que allí estaban sus compañeros.

(Y su teoría se confirmo con el "WOOOOOOOOOO" de Zancrow, que se escucho desde allí)

En vista de que esos no tenían ni la más mínima oportunidad, se dirigió por ahí, normalmente cuando sus compañeros se les ocurría ir _juntos_ a un mismo lugar, era un interruptor de problemas

(Y de oponentes fuertes)

Huh, esas haditas aparentemente le servirían para más.


	13. Pendiente

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
**Claim:** Natsu, Urtear  
**Tabla:** Oculta  
**Tema:** 19# _Pendiente_  
**Título:** Apenas acaba de comenzar  
**Resumen: **El hijo de Igneel podría ser ascendido, quizás no, pero la diversión apenas acababa de comenzar  
**Advertencias:** Spoilers del Cap ~  
**Notas:** 8D

* * *

En cuanto sintió la presencia del hijo de Igneel, no dudo en ocultarse para darle una paliza, ya se la debía desde lo de Deliora y no iba a perder oportunidad de pelear contra él, además de que andaba con el gato ese inútil, no eran rivales para la líder de los reyes del purgatorio.

― ¿A dónde irá tu destino, Natsu Dragneel? ―

― ¡Eres ese tío! ¡Es decir, que eres un Okama! ―

―Esta es mi verdadera forma, soy la líder de los 7 del Purgatorio, Urtear Milkovich―Se presenta sonriendo y mirando a Zeref― ¿No me digan que están detrás de Zeref?

Salamander se ve confundido, aparentemente ese niño ingenuo no sabía quién era ese guapísimo joven pelinegro que era en realidad el dueño del temor.

―No es que piense dártelo, ahora es mío―

― ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡ÉL LASTIMO A MIS AMIGOS, NUNCA TE PERDONARÉ POR LO QUE HICISTE! ―

Perfecto, justamente ella tenía algo pendiente con él y esta vez no se iba a contener.

― ¡DE NO SER POR USTEDES, AHORA MISMO SERÍA UN MAGO DE CLASE S! ―

¿En serio?

El futuro tenía muchas posibilidades, quizás si fuera ascendido, quizás no.

Eso dependía de ella.

Quizás hasta el mocoso pudiera morir en ese mismo instante.

Pero la diversión acababa de comenzar.


	14. Recelo

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
**Claim:** Meldy, Zeref  
**Tabla:** Oculta  
**Tema:** 22# _Recelo_  
**Título:** Increible  
**Resumen: **Meldy miraba con recelo a Zeref mientras este le ordenaba bajar el cuerpo de su difunta líder  
**Advertencias:** Evil!Zeref  
**Notas:** Meldy me parece mas humana que el resto de ellos, eh xD. Continuación de **Marchita** si quieren considerarlo así

* * *

— _¡URTEAR! —_

La adolescente agarró el cuerpo de su líder, la habían atravesado, Meldy no sabía qué hacer, las manos le temblaban mientras le cerraba los ojos a su compañera, Urtear había muerto con una sonrisa, lo que le hace pensar que quizás murió feliz al cumplir su función con Zeref.

Lo vio de pie con la mano cubierta de sangre, Meldy le miro con recelo mordiéndose el labio, si él tenía la mano cubierta de sangre, seguro era porque fue él quien mato a su líder.

—Suelta ese cuerpo—

— ¿Lo hizo usted, mi lord? —

—Obedéceme, Meldy—

El tono con que el _"Amo del terror"_ se lo advirtió, daba mucho miedo, se preocupo por Zancrow y los demás.

Si Urtear había muerto, todos ellos corrían peligro.

Si Urtear, que desde que la conocía, había matado a cualquiera que supiera algo de Zeref, este la había asesinado, no quería saber que haría con ellos si alguno de ellos contradecía sus órdenes.

Meldy obedeció y bajó el cuerpo de Urtear mirando seriamente a Zeref, luego se arrodillo ante él, Zeref sonrió malvadamente y dijo.

—Acaba con los Magos Santos que tanto temen mi poder—

—E-Entendido—

Zeref no paso por alto el tono de desconfianza de Meldy.

Debía tenerla bien cuidada por si acaso se unía al equipo de la luz.


	15. Debería

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
**Claim:** Kings en General  
**Tabla:** Oculta  
**Tema:** 21# _Debería_  
**Título:** Estoy Muerto  
**Resumen: **Las miradas acusadoras se clavaban en Zancrow, él sabía que nada bueno iba a pasar  
**Advertencias:** Les dejo a su imaginación lo que le pase a Zancrow xDD  
**Notas:**

* * *

Cuando huyeron con Zeref, todas las miradas acusadoras se montaban en Zancrow, ahora no eran los 7 Reyes del Purgatorio, eran ahora 6, ya que el inútil de Zoldeo había muerto y Capricornio se había ido con la chica Heartfilia y aparte Zancrow había tenido la desfachatez de haber perdido contra las hadas.

―Pusiste en duda nuestra fuerza frente a Tártaros…no quiero ver lo que dirán esos demonios cuando nos veamos en la próxima reunión―Dijo Rusty acomodándose los lentes

―Tampoco hay que enojarse tanto―Dijo Meldy intentando apoyar a Zancrow―Tenemos a Zeref ¿Verdad? Así que no hay que hacer tanto escándalo…

―Deberíamos darte una lección por sobrado―Aseguro Azuma

Urtear le echaba miraditas al mago oscuro sonriente, mientras volteo la mirada hacia el God Slayer, que tragó saliva, debería correr, o quemar todo, la maga del tiempo le miro y sonrió de medio lado, Zancrow estaba que se iba corriendo, normalmente lo que Urtear decía, se hacía, no por nada era la líder.

―Tienes razón, Meldy, además el Salamander tengo que reconocer que tiene una fuerza tremenda…aún así, es imperdonable que hayas perdido cuando prácticamente todos ganamos sin ningún problema. Sin embargo, conseguimos nuestro objetivo principal, el de conseguir a Zeref, así que seré solidaria contigo ya que prácticamente nos conocemos desde que éramos unos niños―

― ¿No crees que te estás ablandando?―Pregunto Azuma, Urtear le respondió aumentando su media sonrisa, que Azuma le devolvió sabiendo que se venía algo bueno.

Zancrow gritó un _"GRACIAS" _que se escucho por toda la nave, que fue interrumpido por Urtear que susurro un _"Aunque…" _

― ¿Aunque qué? ―

―No te emociones, el castigo no te lo daré yo, te lo dará el Maestro Hades―

Oh, genial.

Estaba oficialmente muerto.


	16. Violeta

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
**Claim:** Kings en General  
**Tabla:** Oculta  
**Tema:** 02# _Violeta_  
**Título:** ¿Bandera?  
**Resumen: **"Si tenemos bandera, debería ser violeta"  
**Advertencias:** Chibi!Kings  
**Notas: **Me preocupa el estado del Hiro /: aún no aparece si esta bien o no...

* * *

Los entrenamientos de magia perdida eran verdaderamente fuertes, los 6 niños se tiraron en las mesas o en lo más cercano que tuvieran, estaban todos lastimados y respiraban pesadamente, Rusty tirado junto con Meldy, le pregunto a sus compañeros.

―Cuando creemos el mundo mágico definitivo, deberíamos tener una bandera―

―Si vamos a ser los reyes de este mundo ¿Por qué vamos a tener bandera? ―Pregunto Zancrow acostado en la mesa

―Porque eso es sinónimo de elegancia―

Azuma les miro alzando una ceja mientras Urtear se recostaba en su espalda comiendo un helado que Kain le estaba pidiendo y había una típica pelea de "No, tu ya te comiste el tuyo" cuando la maga del tiempo habló.

―Si tenemos una bandera, cosa que dudo, quisiera que fuera violeta―

― ¿Por qué, si el rojo carmesí es mejor? ―Pregunto Rusty haciendo que todos le miraran con pinta de "Cállate" dicho eso volteo los ojos y se las puso las manos en los bolsillos, Meldy, siendo la menor, preguntó.

― ¿Y por que violeta? ―

Kain esta vez habló.

―Porque el violeta según los griegos es símbolo de muerte y y resurrección―Dijo Kain hablando tan rápido que no había espacio entre palabra y palabra

― ¡KAIN, HABLA MÁS LENTO! ―

―Creo que dijo que era porque el violeta, según los griegos, es un símbolo de muerte y resurreción―

Los 6 se miraron y asintieron sonriendo.

Es obvio que sería la muerte de aquel mundo patético y resucitaría en un mundo perfecto solo para magos, con Zeref como rey y ellos como sus jóvenes cómplices.

A ese mundo en el que vivían no le quedaba mucho tiempo.


	17. Irreversible

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
**Claim:** Zancrow, Urtear, Meldy y Gerard  
**Tabla:** Oculta  
**Tema:** 29# _Irreversible_  
**Título:** Visitas  
**Resumen: **Había entrado en la prisión de una manera tan sencilla, que le daba lástima irse por un idiota cuya salud mental era irreversible  
**Advertencias:** ...Es GH, solamente 8D  
**Notas:** Aún no se sabe nada de Hiro...

* * *

Gerard Fernández hacía un tiempo fue un riesgo para el mundo mágico, ahora está atado de brazos y piernas, mirando hacia los tres desconocidos que están mirándole, con burla, riendo de su desgracia y miseria, no recuerda mucho, apenas recuerda a Erza.

Zancrow ríe con su típica risa de psicópata, Meldy observa curiosa a Gerard y Urtear al igual que Zancrow, se contiene las ganas de reír.

—Urtear-san, deberías aprender a cuidar tus juguetes, mira como acabo Gerard—Dice con sorna.

La mirada perdida de Gerard se posa en la más alta de los tres, sabe que la conoce, pero no sabe de dónde, sabe que es mala persona y no le da esa confianza que le dio Erza cuando la vio por primera vez. Pero esa sonrisa sarcástica hace que tiemble e intente llamar a gritos a los guardias aunque sabe que a ellos no les importa lo que le pase a él.

—Me ofendes insinuando que no cuido mis juguetes, ese juguete lo tengo desde que tengo 11-12 años, simplemente me aburrí y lo bote—Asegura jugando con su cabello

La mas bajita de los 3, que es una niña ¿Qué hará con los otros dos? La niña se sujeta del brazo del chico y contiene una risita, cuando pregunta.

— ¿Él conoce a esa Titania? —

—Exacto, era el noviecito de Erza Scarlet, la Titania, cuando eran unos niños—Responde Urtear por el God Slayer, casi, casi riéndose cuando ve la cara de Gerard al tan solo decir "Erza", la verdad tal vez Zancrow tenga razón, debería cuidar un poquito más sus juguetes.

—Dudo que me recuerdes, Gerard…digo, Siegrain o como sea que te quieras llamar, solo vine a verte porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer y quería ver como estaba mi ex juguete, pero antes…te dejaré algo para que recuerdes a tu noviecita—

Dicho eso sacó su bola de cristal y se la lanzo a Gerard, la bola de cristal cambio de forma a algo parecido a una lanza, golpeando a Gerard en el hombro, haciéndole salir sangre, Fernández vio la sangre escarlata que aparecía en su hombro y sonrió como si fuera un tesoro, le recordaba tanto a ella.

Meldy retrocedió, pensando que ese hombre había enloquecido, Urtear sencillamente susurro un "Vámonos" y los otros la siguieron.

La verdad se sorprende de haber elegido a tal idiota como juguete, debió haber hecho como Brain y elegir uno como los de Oración Seis, suspiro con aburrimiento. Había entrado ahí de una manera tan fácil, y eso que Lahar la estaba buscando, pero había entrado de una manera tan sencilla que sentía lástima irse ya de una vez por un idiota ingenuo cuyo estado mental era simplemente _irreversible_.

—Zancrow, Meldy ¿Nos quedamos a ver a los de Oración Seis? —

Los de Oración Seis observaban con la boca abierta.

La verdad, Grimoire Heart era digno de temer.


	18. Sigilo

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
**Claim:** Meldy  
**Tabla:** Oculta  
**Tema:** 14# _Sigilo_  
**Título:** Pelear  
**Resumen: **La pregunta de Urtear le había tomado por sorpresa, así que simplemente respondio un seco "Si"  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna~  
**Notas:** HIRO ESTA BIEN~

* * *

— _¿Tu vas a pelear, Meldy? —_

La pregunta de Urtear toma por sorpresa a Meldy, viendo como todos (hasta Caprico) se quedan viéndola esperando su respuesta, su mirada se torna seria y simplemente responde.

— ¿Pelear? Si—

Rusty la mira de reojo, Zancrow cubre su cuerpo en llamas y Capricornio mira hacia otro lado, medio-ausente como siempre, Hades la miro interesado y Urtear sonrió de medio lado. Conocían a Meldy y sabían que si ella peleaba, era porque la cosa se venía en serio.

Meldy jamás fue buena para las peleas como Zancrow o Azuma, solo porque le daba fastidio limpiar la sangre de su traje, también le aburrían los trabajos de espionaje así que normalmente no se iba con Urtear.

Aún así, siendo la más joven y siendo parte de los 7 guerreros de Hades, tenía un poder impresionante, ella era rápida y _sigilosa_ y mataba al instante.

Por eso detestaba que creyeran que era una niñita inocente.


	19. Pretexto

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
**Claim:** Urtear, Gray  
**Tabla:** Oculta  
**Tema:** 3# _Pretexto_  
**Título:** Pretexto  
**Resumen: **Sabes que tu juguete puede dar mucho mas de si, quizás tienes que tocar alguna fibra sensible  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna~  
**Notas:** ESTOS DOS SE TIENEN QUE ENCONTRAR ALGÚN DÍA (?)

* * *

Sonrió al tener al mago de hielo semi-muerto, no le fue de mucha pelea, después de todo había luchado con Zeref anteriormente, si sobrevivió a eso ¿Cómo no lo haría contra Gray? Le agarró de la camisa, el mago intenta hacer un Ice-Make, pero tú lo evitas.

Gray es así, Gray nunca se rinde ni se da por vencido, quizás eso es lo que te gusta de él y no puedes evitar recordar al niño totalmente destrozado del incidente de Deliora, ha crecido mucho y te alegras de poder verlo en la Tenrou Island, claro, mas le alegra el haber recuperado a Zeref, pero igual no importa.

Claro, te alegras de poder verlo, para matarlo, pero no quieres, algo te evita que lo hagas, quizás sea porque te encariñaste con tu juguetito favorito.

—No te s-saldrás con la tuya…—

Oh.

Ya lo hizo.

Todo Grimoire Heart lo hizo.

Zeref ya está despierto y esta con Hades y compañía, conociendo a sus compañeros debían estar regresando a la nave. Quieres un _pretexto_ para dejarlo vivo, para hacer florecer su completo potencial, sabes que él puede dar mucho más de sí mismo, ser tan fuerte como el mocoso Dragón Slayer o Titania, solo necesita un empujoncito, como el que tuvo contra Lyon Bastia en Galuna.

Veamos…solo necesitaba oprimir un lado sensible de él ¿Ur, quizás? Ya vendría siendo hora de que su madre le sirviera para algo aparte de joderle la vida aún después de muerta.

— ¿Sabes mocoso? —Dice con un tono suave—No eres malo, la verdad…pero podrías alcanzar más poder, creo que mi madre te pudo haber enseñado algo mas si no le hubieras matado

Lo sueltas y él está confundido.

—Te he vigilado, Gray Fullbuster, mi nombre es Urtear, soy la hija de Ur, muchísimo gusto—

Dicho eso te vas y él te intenta seguir, pero está demasiado débil para hacerlo.

Bueno, veamos si tu juguete te divierte un ratito más.


	20. Ladrón

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
**Claim:** Zancrow y Kain  
**Tabla:** Oculta  
**Tema:** 07# _Ladrón_  
**Título:** El Ladrón de Comida  
**Resumen: **El hecho de haberle robado la comida al gordo, le había causado un entretenido problema.  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna~  
**Notas:**

* * *

―Zancrow…―Los pasos de Kain eran fuertes, el resto de los miembros estaban ocultos, menos Urtear que leía un libro y Azuma, que estaba recostado viendo ¿divertido? La escena de casi-muerte del God Slayer.

―G-G-Gordo, te juro que yo no toqué tu comida esta vez―Dijo con algo de miedo, mientras Meldy miró a Caprico, quien andaba sereno, como siempre, Rusty pensó en usar su magia para aparecer la comida de Kain de repente, cuando la mayor de los 7 Reyes del Purgatorio lo llamo.

―Espera, Russ, que rara vez vemos a Zancrow asustado y a Kain demostrando porque es uno de nosotros―Dijo Urtear sin perder la sonrisa

―Vendría hora que supiera medir su hambre―Comentó Azuma

―La verdad su no-elegancia me repugna―Terció Rusty arreglando sus lentes.

Tremendos compañeros tenía el God Slayer.

Pero la verdad, en el fondo, sabía los sentimientos de su superior, Kain rara vez se mostraba molesto y si eso hacía que Urtear se "emocionara" bastaba y sobraba para que Zancrow se excitara

―Muéstrame lo que es estar enojado, gordo―

El hecho de haberse robado la comida del gordo, le había desencadenado un divertido problema.


	21. Trampa

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
**Claim:** Hades + Kings.  
**Tabla:** Oculta  
**Tema:** 13# _Trampa_  
**Título:** Unstoppable.  
**Resumen: **No había nada, ni nadie, quien se atreviera a detenerlos  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna~  
**Notas:** tengo unas ganas enormes de guardar los prompts 'Desaparición' y 'Lágrimas' para Urtear cuando salga su pasado en el manga D:

* * *

Una risa psicópata se escucho en el Consejo, Lahar y Orb cayeron al suelo, incapaces de moverse, Hades y los Reyes caminaban como si ese sitio, que tanto debía ser temido, como si fuera un parque.

— ¿Esto es todo? —Pregunta Meldy haciendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos—Pudimos haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo.

—N-No se saldrán con la suya—Aseguro Lahar intentando evitar que continúen, Hades simplemente cancelo las runas con una mano y siguieron con su camino, no antes de que Orb viera a Urtear con unas jodidas ganas de reírse mientras usaba su orbe para comunicarse.

—Lord Zeref, ya tenemos el consejo—

—Excelente, voy en este mismo instante—

Los reyes miraron desde arriba al consejo, que debiluchos eran, escucho a Hades susurrar un "Rusty" y él apenas miro al ejército del consejo, los detuvo imaginándose una pared.

—Aún están los Magos Santos, no se saldrán con la suya—

—Nos salimos con la nuestra apenas entraste en la trampa de Urtear-san—

Dicho eso se fueron, Hades se sentó en la silla de Orb mientras Urtear se encargó de manipular a los magos santos para ponerlos de su lado.

Ya no había nada, ni nadie, que los podría detener.


	22. Era

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
**Claim:** Kin's en General.  
**Tabla:** Oculta  
**Tema:** 30# _Era_  
**Título:** Nueva Era  
**Resumen: **Era hora de que ese mundo la pagara...  
**Advertencias: **Fail.  
**Notas:** Ninguna (?)

* * *

El mundo había sido totalmente injusto con ellos, les había básicamente escupido en la cara y maldiciendo cada uno de los nacimientos de los 6 ángeles caídos que ahora eran los 7 Reyes con que todo el mundo evitaba pelear.

Lo peor es que, mientras cada uno de ellos a su manera, les iba mal, los patéticos de los no-magos eran todos felices, tenían para comer y tenían una familia, gracias a todo, por un golpe del destino, llego un viejo poderoso a sus vidas que le había hecho crecer aquella semilla de odio, reforzándola con magia oscura.

Y el objetivo más importante era obviamente resucitar a Zeref. Para poner el mundo como se suponía que fuera, donde los magos tuvieran el orden y los humanos no-magos sufrieran como alguna vez sufrieron ellos. Al principio se parecía tan lejano…

Hasta que llego la líder de los siete y traía las ubicaciones de Zeref.

Bueno, es hora de pagarla, patética era.

Era la nueva era de los Reyes Oscuros.


	23. Interminable

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
**Claim:** Meldy  
**Tabla:** Oculta  
**Tema:** 26# _Interminable_  
**Título:** Precio  
**Resumen: **"Jugar a ser mala, le había costado caro"  
**Advertencias: **Fail.  
**Notas:** Evil!Zeref. En la misma linea de ******Marchita** y **Recelo**

* * *

Los segundos eran simplemente _interminables_, los minutos eran peor aún y las horas ni te cuento, Meldy lloraba como la niña que era agarrando el cuerpo de Zancrow, no podía saber que había pasado, solo sabía que Zancrow había reaccionado furioso al saber la muerte de su superior y Lord Zeref mando su onda de oscuridad matando a su amigo en el acto.

No sabía dónde estaban Rusty, ni Azuma, ni Kain, temía lo peor para ellos porque ninguno de ellos, a excepción de Rusty, confiaban en Zeref, quería cerrar los ojos como cuando ella era pequeña y Urtear le contaba historias sobre Zeref y el mundo que él crearía, ella observaba con ojos grandes escuchando las palabras de su Nee-san y cuando llegaba Rusty, con su tono de voz frío cambiando a emoción, asegurándole.

"_Tú ya verás cuando liberemos a Zeref, Meldy, finalmente será un mundo de felicidad"_

Y eran básicamente sus hermanos ¿Por qué no habría de creerles? Todo ahora parecía tan distante e _interminable_ ese momento en que tenía a Zancrow en los brazos.

Ahora no podría escuchar la risa psicópata de Zancrow

Ahora no podría reírse con Kain

Ahora no tendría a Rusty para hacerla reír cuando estuviera triste con su magia de la imaginación.

Ahora no podría admirar (y temerle) a Azuma

Y ahora no podría volver a ver nunca más la sonrisa sarcástica y fría de Urtear.

Jugar a ser mala, le había costado caro.


	24. Llamada

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
**Claim:** Urtear  
**Tabla:** Oculta  
**Tema:** 16# _Llamada_  
**Título:** Las llaves de Zeref  
**Resumen: **"Maestro, ya se las ubicaciones de las llaves de Zeref"  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna  
**Notas:** Maldita gripe que me dio =_= Me siento mal, pero no importa xD

* * *

El sonido del consejo agitado era simple y llanamente encantador, todo funciono de acuerdo al plan, podría dejar de actuar bajo las ordenes de Orb y de Gerard (que le da igual si vive o muere, de hecho) los idiotas del consejo estaban más preocupados en el edificio que se caían que en _eso_.

Si, las llaves para desellar a Zeref, ya conocía todas y cada una de las ubicaciones.

Había tenido uno que otro contratiempo, pero bueno, no todo puede ser perfecto, y quizás aparte de deshacerse de su marioneta, se desharía de Salamander-kun y de Titania, porque tal vez le causen problemas en un futuro.

La sonrisa aumentó mientras se comunicaba con su bola de cristal, llamando a su maestro.

—Maestro Hades, ya sé donde están las llaves de Zeref—

—Perfecta misión como siempre, Urtear—


	25. Salto

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
**Claim:** Zancrow  
**Tabla:** Oculta  
**Tema:** 8# _Salto_  
**Título:** Tus mocosos son interesantes  
**Resumen: **Los gremios legales son gremios obedientes, con límites y restricciones, son simplemente unos idiotas que no conocen el significado del verdadero poder  
**Advertencias: **Fail.  
**Notas:** -Haciendolo rápido(?)

* * *

Los gremios legales son gremios obedientes, con límites y restricciones, son simplemente unos idiotas que no conocen el significado del verdadero poder.

La alianza Balam _salta_ las reglas del congreso y hace lo que se les venga en gana, Lahar intenta atraparlos pero siempre falla, perdiendo hombres en el congreso, apenas consiguieron al gremio más débil de la Alianza y aún quedaban dos, los tan temidos: Grimoire Heart y Tártaros. Lo impresionante de Grimoire Heart es sus 7 Reyes.

Que la menor que es una niña de 15 años, le haya dado pelea a los hombres de Orb, cuando estaban en una reunión hablando con Iván Dreyar para sustituir el lugar de Oración Seis con Raven Tail, estaban el líder de Tártaros, Hades y Iván, claro, cuando llegaron los miembros del consejo, los 3 sonrieron sádicamente.

—Dile a tus niños que se encarguen de esto, Hades—

—Zancrow—

Una sombra agresiva apareció de la nada, saltando frente a los maestros riendo como un psicópata y lanzando fuego negro de la boca, dejando solo cenizas de los miembros del consejo. Después regresó a las sombras.

—Tus reyes son bastante interesantes, Hades—Comento Iván con sarcasmo


	26. Lágrimas

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
**Claim:** Urtear + Meldy  
**Tabla:** Oculta  
**Tema:** 05# _Lágrimas_  
**Título:** Pagar  
**Resumen: **Gray Fullbuster había hecho llorar -indirectamente- a Urtear, y lo iba a pagar caro  
**Advertencias: **Fail.  
**Notas:** Spoilers del 228, Chibi!Meldy y Chibi!Urtear, situado en el Flashback de Gray con Urtear y Meldy de voyours xD

* * *

El hielo que cubría a Deliora era enorme, la pequeña Meldy miraba sorprendida –y asustada- por ver aquella escena, volteo a ver a Urtear, con quien estaba haciendo la misión, y se preocupo, Urtear estaba… ¿llorando? Sus ojos reflejaban odio y sus manos estaban apretadas.

―Vámonos, Meldy―Ordenó cuando todo acabo, aún con lágrimas en los ojos―Fallamos la misión por _factores externos_.

Meldy no pasó por alto el lastimado tono con que la maga del tiempo dijo esas palabras mientras continuaban caminando, ninguna de las dos tocó el tema de lo que había pasado, pero la niña le preguntó.

― ¿Te pasa algo? ―

― ¿Debería? ―Dijo ya volteando a verle―Es que solo me decepciono el hecho de que no conseguiremos a Deliora, es todo.

Dicho eso continuaron caminando.

― ¿Conocías a esa mujer que usaba magia del hielo? ―

Urtear se detuvo, Meldy retrocedió, no quería hacer enojar a Urtear cuando fue ella quien insistió que la maga del tiempo la llevara con ella a esa misión.

―…No, que va, no la conocía. Fin del tema―

Meldy no era tonta, supo como Urtear se tensionó al ella hacer esa pregunta.

Al empezar a investigar –y escuchar la historia del maestro Hades- se dio cuenta de que el motivo de las lágrimas de Urtear era el mocoso que estaba ahí: Gray Fullbuster, frunció el seño. Él –indirectamente- había hecho a Urtear llorar.

Y lo iba a pagar caro.


	27. No más

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
**Claim:** Kain Hikaru  
**Tabla:** Oculta  
**Tema:** 15# _N_o más  
**Título:** No más  
**Resumen: **Él era considerado el King más débil y él lo sabía  
**Advertencias: **Fail.  
**Notas:** Spoilers

* * *

Él era el King más débil, sabía los murmullos que habían entre sus compañeros y como todos normalmente tenían alianzas para irse con otro que no fuera él, no era justo, él también era un King, que todos lo tomarán por idiota no quería decir que no fuera fuerte. Cuando los convocaron para ir a la isla, tenía que demostrarle a sus compañeros que él también era fuerte.

¡Y se consiguió una chica débil y de paso con Urtear-san! No podía tener mejor suerte.

— ¡Urtear-san, yo me encargo de ellos! —

—Está bien, enséñale la furia de los 7 Kings, yo llevaré a Zeref hacia el maestro Hades—

Dicho eso se fue rápidamente.

Nunca más iba a ser considerado débil por los demás Reyes.


	28. Tentación

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
**Claim:** Zeref/Urtear  
**Tabla:** Oculta  
**Tema:** 17# _Tentación_  
**Título:** The Horror of Our Love  
**Resumen: **"en el fondo ella sabía que ella era para Zeref lo mismo que Gerard era para ella"  
**Advertencias:** Lado Humano de Urtear xD  
**Notas:** Ninguna~

* * *

_Oh, love I'd never hurt you  
But I'll grind against your bones  
Until our marrows mix  
I will eat you slowly_

_**The horror of Our Love-Ludo**_

Los gemidos se escuchaban en la habitación de Urtear mientras el mago oscuro acariciaba suavemente la piel blanca de su joven secuaz, le besa suavemente el cuello mientras la escucha gemir.

"_Zeref-sama, Zeref-sama" _

La verdad, Urtear era una perfecta manipuladora y sabía jugar con sus juguetes y aún así, era una perfecta muñeca que solo respiraba para él y para ayudarle a completar su objetivo, que ingenua.

Urtear probaba los labios amargos de Zeref, ella había agarrado la manzana prohibida y había caído en la _tentación_ del legendario mago negro, no era su primera vez, lo había hecho con Gerard en varias ocasiones, pero siempre era ella la que controlaba su marioneta, en el fondo ella sabía que ella era para Zeref lo mismo que Gerard era para ella

"_Zeref-sama, Zeref-sama" _

Y eso dolía, dolía muchísimo, aunque jamás lo dijera y siempre se callara las emociones para sí misma, porque Zeref valía la pena.

No importa que ella durante ese momento, fuera una simple y reemplazable muñeca.

¿Quién le mandaba a enamorarse de su Rey, de su Dios?


	29. Cadenas

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
**Claim:** Meldy, menciones a Gray, Jubia y aparición estelar de Urtear  
**Tabla:** Oculta  
**Tema:** 10# _Cadenas_  
**Título:** Cadenas  
**Resumen: **Encadenaria su vida con Gray y la número 13 si era necesario por Urtear  
**Advertencias: **Fail.  
**Notas:** Spoilers del 229

* * *

Aún recuerda cuando llego a ese hospital psiquiátrico, no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido, solo sabe que con unas espadas que no sabe de donde llegaron, asesino a su hermanito, no era su culpa, sus padres se habían quejado de sus llantos en la noche y ahí estaba, solo meciéndose aburrida durante el resto de sus días.

Cuando de repente un fuego negro rodeo el área, asesinando a todos esos médicos a los que tanto detestaba, eran unos hombres con una magia extraña, un niño rió divertido al verla a ella con esos ojos tan fríos.

―Eh, Urtear-san, ven para acá, encontré algo interesante―

―Espero por tu bien que no lo hayas quemado―

Soltó una voz, de repente una niña apareció y le miro a los ojos, Meldy apenas levanto la mirada, Urtear sonrió apenas le miro a los ojos, tenía unos ojos muy parecidos a los suyos, oscuros y llenos de odio, se acercó a ella mientras le tomaba en brazos, sin antes comentarle.

―Me gustas mucho, niña, podría decir que me veo un poco en ti ¿Tu nombre es? ―

―Meldy―

―Yo soy Urtear y el idiota lanza-fuego negro es Zancrow. Pareces tener talento―

Dicho eso desaparecieron en mitad del hospital, mientras Meldy miraba detrás del hombro de Urtear la desesperación de los pocos tipos vivos, sonrió feliz por primera vez en su vida.

Y Zancrow no lo paso por alto, porque se estaba riendo al verla así.

Aún agradece que ellos hayan estado allí para ella, porque ella iba a punto de matarse si seguía en ese hospital, por lo mismo, ella mataría a Gray Fullbuster y a la número 13 si era necesario.

No le importaba morir ella también junto con el mago del hielo y la mujer del agua, encadenaría su vida a la persona que más odia solo para acabar con esta, por el bien de Urtear.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, mientras Urtear cargaba a Zeref, sintió un mal presentimiento, miro hacia atrás.

―Meldy…―

¡No! ¡Debía continuar su camino! Meldy era muy lista, podía cuidarse sola.

Pero eso no evito que la maga del tiempo tuviera un mal presentimiento, la niña era de las pocas personas por las que Urtear podría al menos preocuparse, después de todo.


End file.
